The Ule Ball, UNCUT!
by jhrules11
Summary: The Ule Ball from a diffrent prospective.What really could have happened between the trio?Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ITS CHARACTERS.I AM ONLY A FAN!

Hi guys! This is my very first fanfic! Please be gentle when commenting cause I haven't got much experience as some of you do!

ENJOY

The Ule Ball, UNCUT! 

CHAPTER ONE: BIG NEWS.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting, waiting in their Transfiguration class for Professor McGonagall.

"Good morning class" said Professor McGonagall.

"Good morning professor…" the class replied in chorus.

"As some of you may have heard, this year we will be hosting the very sophisticated, Ule Ball."

The girls started to giggle and already deciding what to wear. All the girls… except Hermione, who had read all about these balls and had suddenly started to blush and slide down into her chair, just like Ron did in potions class when Professor Snape asked him for an answer he knew Ron would never guess.

"It is compulsory to be able to dance the Ule dance." started McGonagall.

"So, today instead of practising your assessment, I will teach you this dance with help of our very own, Professor Dumbledor."

With that Dumbledor stepped into the room in fancy black and white robes with a red bow tie around his neck.

"He looks like James Bond." said Harry, nudging Ron in the ribs.

"Who?!"

"Never mind…"

With a flick of her wand, Professor McGonagall had changed from her regular frumpy green robes, to an elegant green and black gown.

They both Looked half their age.

"Class, please notice how we are dressed. Modest and formal"

"Mr.Longbottom, please turn the record player on."

As the music started to play, the two teachers dance whimsically across the remaining space on the floor.

"As you can see people, we were moving to the slow beat of a classic waltz. You should all know what that looks like." explained McGonagall.

Just before the class had to get to their feet, the bell rang.

"I've read all about these balls, and personally, I think there a waste of time. I mean all you do is dance with some disgusting boy you got stuck with because all the nice ones were all taken." complained Hermione.

"Well I think it would be a great laugh. Spending the night with girl of your choice! What is so bad about that?" said Ron.

"What do you think Harry?"

"Well, the most formal occasion I've ever been to was Dudley's birthday parties. So it would be a change." agreed Harry.

Then for some strange reason, Hermione stormed off like she had been offended…


	2. CAHPTER 2:THE REASON WHY

Hi HP fans! Did ya like the first chapter? Ready for chapter two?

Then read on!

CHAPTER TWO: THE REASON WHY… 

After dinner, Hermione went up to her dormitory accompanied by her wild, ginger cat, Crookshanks.

"Hey Ginny, have you heard about the ball?" Hermione asked the youngest of the Wesley family.

"Oh, yeah! I can't wait! Why did you ask?" wondered Ginny Wesley, who had been put up one grade the year before.

"Just wondering… Oh, and Ginny?" Hermione continued.

"Would it be normal to say I don't want to go?"

"Why don't you want to go to a BALL?! Have you ever been to summit' like dat?"

Hermione shook her head as stroked Crookshanks.

"So how do you now you won't asked by your like secret admire or something?"

"WHAT? ME?! HAVE A ADMIRE?! I SEROIUSLY DOUBT IT…

What are you saying?"

"Not much… just letting you know…"

And with that, young Ginny fell fast asleep.

The next morning, Harry had just come back from an early Quittich practise before the game against Hufflepuff.

"Harry! Great job there today! You caught the Snitch faster than I could say, "Hey Penelope?! Do you want to go to the Ball with me?" Wood had shouted over the Gryffindor table.

Penelope nodded instantly and blew him a kiss.

"Hey Ron, how come Percy and Penelope aren't going together?" asked Harry curiously.

"Well, Percy caught Penelope and Wood together holding hands and he almost bashed him! Then Penelope got between it and sent Wood away so she and Percy the Perfect could talk things through, but it turned into a huge row!" answered Ron.

"Now Percy recons that she's gone bad… I recon it's a load of rubbish!"

At that moment Hermione came down sitting next to Harry.

"Hello boys. How are you this morning?"

"Fine, fine. What's with you? You're all chipper!"

"I'm okay honestly. Alright, I'll tell you. I was talking to Ginny last night about the ball. And she said she knows that I have a secret admirer and that he might ask me." Hermione explained in a great deal of pleasure.

Ron's ears went red as they usually do when he's angry or nervous.

"Wow, really? That nice of her." Ron said, glaring at Ginny.

"Who do you think it is?" asked Harry.

"Well, I thinking been about it and I think its… Malfoy."


	3. CAHPTER3:ALL WILL BE REVEALED

Hi! This is third chapter of my story, and there's a lot more to it!

So read on to find out happens next.

CHAPTER THREE: ALL WILL BE REVEALED. 

In their Potions lesson, Hermione kept looking over towards Draco Malfoy, the boy she thought was her secret admirer.

"Whats with Hermione she keeps looking over at Malfoy?"asked Ron.

"I think its' cause she think he's-UMFF!"

Snape had just hit them both in the back of the head as usual when they were talking.

"Potter, Wesley! What would be the solution potion for a slug spell pronounced on an animal of the amphibian species?" asked Professor Snape brutally.

"We…er…we don't know sir…" Harry answered for them both.

"Well, you should know that was a trick question. Because you can't place a spell on an animal that is of the same species of the animal used in that curse. And you should both know that you two did not pass your test and will both serving detention with Miss. Granger and Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione instantly put her hand up and not for the reason you thought she would.

"Miss. Granger?"

"I just wanted to correct you that a slug is not an amphibian, so really you didn't know as well." corrected Hermione.

"Miss Granger, you will be serving the same length of detention as Mr.Malfoy, Potter and Wesley."

That night, while the rest of the school was sleeping soundly, Draco, Hermione, Harry and Ron followed Filch down to the bathroom, were they had to clean every inch of the lavatory.

"You'll be in pairs of my choice." declared Filch.

"Wesley and Potter you'll handle the boys bathroom, Malfoy and Granger, youse two take the girls. NOW OFF WITH YERS!"

"Do think Hermione has a crush on… that Malfoy?" Ron asked Harry in a small voice.

"That's something for her to know and for use to find out, I guess…" answered Harry as they scrubbed away.

In the girl's lavatory, "So, this is what the girl's bathroom looks like?

Bit of dump…" compiled Malfoy.

"If you must know, this is the bathroom of Moaning Myrtle."

"Who?!"

"ME!"

"Who's this Hermione? He's very cute. Oh, so this the-"

"Shush Myrtle, we are serving detention."

"Ooooooooo! So this is your punishment for changing Madame Pomfery's medicine! Scrubbing toilets alone with a boy! If it were me I'd stay here all night with him! Oh! And he's a Slytherine! I was killed by a Slytherine!"

"Myrtle, don't you and Peeves have that thing you two were plotting?"

"Okay, I'll leave you two alone…"

"Whats her problem?!?" asked Draco.

"Nothing… Come on then, we have to get a start."

As they scrubbed away endlessly, you could faintly hear Filch singing a lullaby to his cat, Mrs.Norris.

"_Sleeeeeep, my sweet caaat,_

_My Fuzzle Paws, sleep, snore,_

_Sleeeeeep, my sweet caaat,_

_TONIIIIGHT!"_

While Draco was cleaning the sinks, he heard the most sweetest voice (and it wasn't Filch) coming from where Hermione was cleaning the toilets.

He walked over, and heard the voice louder than ever before. Draco couldn't resist a beautiful singing voice.

The door swung open, and Hermione was standing there humming the melody.

"CLAP, CLAP, CLAP"

"Huh?"

"Wow…Your great."

"I rather keep it to myself."

"Why? You've got talent… even a Muggle could see that."

"Are you complementing me?"

"You could say that… Listen I know this is a bit weird, but… I…HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!" revealed Draco.

"Really?! But I thought you liked Pansy?"

"She takes things to far, and she looks like a dog"

"Alright you can come out now!" yelled Filch suddenly.

"We better go…" said Hermione.

On the way back to Gryffindor Tower, Hermione was smiling to herself and giggling.

"Hermione are you okay?" asked Harry.

"I haven't been this happy for ages! Last time I was like this was when I had too much sugar in my tea…" she answered.

"Come on… you can tell us…"pleaded Ron.

"Sorry boys, it's a girl thing."

"That means…" explained Ron "…she'll be telling Ginny."

And that she did.

"Ginny, I know now my secret admirer!"

"I told you had one!"

"Thanks for telling me! Because me and him are meeting tomorrow after the Hallow'een feast!"

"I didn't think he'd want to meet you already…"

"Well he is! I wonder if he'll ask me to the Ball…"

"The Balls ages away yet, I think it's after Christmas…"

"Well, I better get some rest… I can't look like a tired old bag tomorrow!"

"True, night Hermione!"

"Night Ginny"

And with that they both fell asleep.


	4. CHAPTER 4:LOVE IS IN THE AIR

Hi again! That last chapter was surprising hey?

Well I kinda had hit writers block when I was thinking about this chapter…

Hope you guys like it!

CHAPTER FOUR: LOVE IS IN THE AIR…AS WELL AS LUST… 

That morning, Hermione rushed down to breakfast so she could catch a glimpse of her not-so-secret lover.

"There you are!" exclaimed Ron. "How come you didn't come down earlier like you usually do?"

"I over-slept… How are you?"

"Fine, Harry is at Quittich practise. He's been down there early since like 4:00am. Says he wants to really thrash Slytherin today." Said Ron grabbing a piece of toast.

"I thought they were playing against Hufflepuff?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Their seeker hurt himself, don't know why…"

"Really I didn't- oh the post!"

Just at that moment, the post owls had swooped in and were delivering mail to all the students.

Among them, there was a very stern silver owl carrying a note and was flying towards Hermione.

"Looks like you've got mail" said Ron.

The owl had landed right beside her and dropped the note into her lap.

"Whose it from?" asked the very curious Ron.

"I don't know, and I'm not going to show you." replied Hermione. "Look there's Harry!"

Harry had looked like he had been seriously hurt, so Hermione and Ron rushed over to him and the team.

"Harry, you alright?!"

"He had a fall… He was up above the goal posts and was practising searching for the snitch, and when he caught sight of it, he dived down so fast, he couldn't see were he was going then he hit the top of the highest one and fell like, 100ft…" explained Wood.

"Is he able to play today?" asked Ron.

"I'm fine, really. It was just a little fall…" Harry said carelessly.

"A little fall!?! Those posts are 10 of Hagrid!" screamed Hermione.

"I'm fine!" yelled Harry.

And he broke away from Woods grip, and walked slowly over to the Gryffindor table clutching his ribs.

Wood looked disappointed and blamed himself for not helping Harry instead of just watching him plunge to the ground.

"I'll get Madame Pomfery." announced Hermione.

"You silly boy!" shouted Madame Pomfery as she grabbed Harry and started to examine him.

Hermione slipped away out of the Great Hall, so she could read her note from whoever it was from.

She opened the note and read, "_Hermione, Meet me near my dormitory at ten before the game._

_Draco…"_

Hermione looked at her watch. It was ten minutes to ten. She had to hurry if she was going to meet Draco.

With less than a minute to go, she finally found the Slytherin tower.

"Draco!"

"Shhhhh… Come, follow me."

She followed Draco around the corner then they stopped at what looked like a broom closet.

"Why did you want to meet me, Draco?" asked Hermione.

"Because, I was wondering if Potter was playing today. When me and the team were out on the field waiting for our go, I saw his _huge_ _accident_." said Draco with a scowl.

"Well, I haven't heard the latest yet, but he says he's okay."

"He only says that so his beloved fans don't get disappointed… Oh, are we still on for tonight?"

"Yes of course… But what will people think? I mean, a Gryffindor and Slytherin meeting each other…"

"They won't… trust me…"

"If you say so."

It turned out that, no matter how much he faught, Harry was not aloud to play.

He spent the rest of the day in bed.

"Ready to go to the feast?" asked Hermione.

"Okay let's go. Are you gonna be alright Harry?" asked Ron just as they were leaving.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just as long you bring me some of everything!"

"Will do. See you!"

And with that, Ron and the nervous Hermione went down to the Hallow'een Feast.

There was so much there to eat at the feast. There was corn on the cob, mushy pea pie, chicken stew, and for desert a huge helping of

Trifle and ice-cream.

Hermione ate her part of the feast as fast as she could so she wasn't going to be late for her meeting with Draco.

"What's wrong Hermione? You've been all weird since the day after our detention. And your not having seconds of your favourite, stewed chicken. What's up, huh?" asked the suspicious Ron.

"I'm fine, I'm not that hungry, that's all…" she replied.

At that moment she caught sight of Malfoy, who, again, was beckoning her.

"I have to go… I'll take Harry's food to him."

"Whatever see you later."

Hermione then got up, and grabbed the plate of food they had prepared for Harry and walked towards Draco.

"I'll be back in a second; I have to take this up for Harry."

"I'll be right here, waiting."

"Here you are, Harry. It's still warm-ish."

"Thanks Hermione." thanked Harry.

"No problem. I've got to go, see you later."

Hermione walked out of the boys dormitory, the stairs and through the portrait hole.

"Back. Why did you want to see me?"

"Did you get the cloak?" asked Draco.

"Yes."

Hermione had stolen the Invisibility Cloak that Harry had inherited from his farther, James Potter.

"Good, put it on…" Hermione slipped the cloak over her head. "Okay, follow me."

Hermione followed Draco all the way to the Slytherin tower.

"Just a little further…" Draco whispered.

They went up a spiral stair case, until they reached a single door that lead into a huge bedroom with only one bed unlike the other dormitories.

"You can take that off now. This is my room."

"You have your own room?!!"

"Yeah, father spoke to that old cook, Dumbledore about my needs. Come out here."

Draco led her to a huge balcony that overlooked the lake that shimmered in the moon light.

"Why did you bring me out here?"

"Well, I know we haven't been on a proper date or anything, but…" Draco got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh my god! Oh Draco, YES!"

He put the beautiful necklace around her neck as she hugged him.

"Oh, Draco! You really shouldn't have to get me something… But it is beautiful!"

"Anything for you."

Then, looking into each others eyes, they kissed.

"Do you really think we should have just kissed?" asked Hermione.

"Well, we are mature fifteen year olds, so what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just… never kissed a boy before."

"Well know you have…"

And again, they kissed…


	5. CHAPTER 5:THE WORST IS YET TO COME

Hey peeps! Not much to say but I've added an Original Character. She is based on a friend of mine, but slightly… edited.

ENJOY!

CHAPTER FIVE: THE WORST IS YET TO COME… 

The last day of term was nearing to an end. The only bad thing about that was double Potions with Professor Snape.

"Hermione, could we borrow your answers today in Potions? Snape's been pickin' on us a lot lately…" Harry asked.

"Yeah, he always hits us in the back of the head!" exclaimed Ron, whose ears were going red.

"Why, of course you two can plagiarize my own work and get double detention after our double Potions lesson." answered Hermione.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" wondered Ron.

"NO!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Pretty Please?"

"NO RON!"

"Pretty Please with sugar on top and ice cream in the middle and-"

"NO!"

"Cow…"

"Well, at least there at some boys at this school who know how to treat a girl right! You can get in trouble all you want, but I, as long as I live, will never give someone answers WHATSOEVER! Bye Harry…"

"What's her problem, she's been like this for weeks now…"

"You know, maybe she's seeing someone." Harry finally spoke up.

"Really?" said Ron, his ears going red. "The only way to find out is…

Amelia Sofronoff…"

"You mean that Slytherin girl?"

"Yes… that Slytherin girl."

After double Potions, the last lesson of the term, the two went to go see Amelia Sofronoff.

Amelia, an Australian girl, came to Hogwarts the year before. She knows what's happening when, and who's with who.

"Oh, hello…" greeted Ron nervously.

"How can I help you…?"

"Well we want to find out that if Hermione Granger was with any one?"

"I can help you there… But it will cost ya..."

"How much?"

"Well, Wesley, you have to give me kiss and take me to the Ball."

"Why do want so much?" said Ron blushing.

"That stuck up Granger girl stole him from me… the cow. It was the saddest day of my life when I found out."

"Who is he?"

"Oh, sorry… Hate to say it but… Hermione Granger is going out with Draco Malfoy."

"WHAT! HOW COULD SHE! AND WITH A SLYTHERIN!"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, sorry. Thanks any way…"

"You haven't paid me yet."

"Alright, Harry I'll see you at the common room."

"Pucker up."

Not very far away, Hermione was working silently on her holiday homework.

All of a sudden Harry came through the portrait hole closely followed by the red eared Ron.

"Alright little girl tell us the truth, we now what's going on…" commanded Ron, very much like a detective.

"I don't know what your talking about… and why do you have a Muggle detective costume on?"

"Oh, don't play innocent, we know who your seeing…"

"Why do you care that I'm seeing Draco?"

"If you haven't noticed, I. He's a Slytherin, and 2. He's our enemy."

"If you actually got to know him, he is actually quite sweet." defended Hermione who was now standing up.

"Yeah right! He is a stuck-up-thinks-they-know-it-all like you!"

Sensing a huge row coming on, Harry slipped away into his dormitory.

"No, he's not! Draco Malfoy is the best thing that every happened to me! He even bought me this!" Hermione held up the 20ct gold and diamond necklace Draco had given to her when he asked her to be his girlfriend.

"… And I said yes!"

"How dare you! You- you decaying piece of CRAP!"

SLAP!

And with that Hermione ran to the library where she always went to cry.

Nobody was in there, not even the librarian.

"How could he diss me like that!" Hermione cried between sobs.

At that very same moment, Draco himself walked passed.

"Hey, Hermione! What's the matter!?" he asked.

"Harry and Ron know about us!"

"WHAT? YOU TOLD THEM?!"

"No I didn't… But I have a pretty good idea of who did."

"So do I…"

"You, know that girl in your house…what's her name... oh! Amelia Sofronoff…"

"I knew it!"

"Why would they want to know about my personal life…sob"

"Don't worry; I'll get Crabbe and Goyle on them two…"

"NO! Don't! They are still my only friends here! And it was only Ron not Harry who attacked me!"

"I don't care! I can get even with Potter this way!"

"If you dare harm either of them," Hermione ripped off the necklace. "It's OVER! That's your only warning!" she dropped the necklace into his hand and ran back to the Gryffindor common room where Ron and Harry were sitting.

"Harry was just giving me the longest lecture of a lifetime about you two." Ron told her.

"Well, now that you've come to your senses, I'm pleased to tell you that Draco and I are temporally not seeing each other."

"Why not?!"

"He was going to harm you both! Then I told him you two will always be my friends and that he can keep his stupid necklace until he comes around."

"Ehhhem!"

"Alright, Ron, I'm sorry for slapping you! Are you happy now?"

"Very! Come on then! Let's go down to tea!"

And the reunited trio went down to the great hall with the stomachs rumbling hard.


	6. CHAPTER 6:LOVE WON LOVE LOST

Hi peeps! This is my sixth chapter! It's a little bit short but you should enjoy it! Chapter7 coming soon.

CHAPTER SIX: LOVE WON LOVE LOST…

Harry, Ron and Hermione hadn't been worried about anything since Hermione temporally didn't want to be with Draco anymore.

They all thought that he couldn't do anything to want him back again. He hadn't tried for a while, but Valentines Day was coming up…

"Boy am I glad that Professor Lockhart isn't here any more! Than it would've been hell on Valentines Day tomorrow!" said Ron.

"Yeah, remember the decorations! And the feast! It was HORRIBLE!"

"Come on boys, we have to get back to the common room and finish our Potions essay before lights out!" shrilled Hermione who was now running up the marble staircase before it moved towards the Hufflepuff hallway.

After they had finally finished doing their essays, Hermione, Harry and Ron all went straight to their dormitories.

Hermione got changed into her pyjamas and started to get into bed when she noticed a letter accompanied by a smallish package.

"What's this?" she wondered as she picked up the letter as it read,

"_My dearest Hermione, please take me back. I miserable without you…_

_I have learned the error of my ways and I shall never harm any of your friends at any circumstance. I swear on my family's life that I will never do no such thing._

_Love all ways, _

_Draco xxx_"

"I knew he would come around!"

Hermione slowly opened the package. In side was a beautiful diamond ring with the words engraved, "My_ love forever, Draco._"

"Oh, it's beautiful…" Hermione thought. "But I can't just take him back because of a ring. Oh...what the hell!" Hermione went to the owlery and posted a letter to Draco telling him that she accepted and to meet her straight away near the Weeping Willow.

Hermione ran down to the Weeping Willow to see Draco running in her direction.

Once they had met, he kissed her on the cheek, and again on the lips.

"Draco! Thank you so much! I knew you'd come around!"  
"Not entirely…" Draco began. "You do that even though I won't harm your friends doesn't mean that I won't stop hating that Potter…"

"I don't care as long as were together again! Oh have I missed you!"

"Do you have any one to go to the ball with yet?"  
"No, why?"

"Well are you gonna go with your own boyfriend?"

"Well, I think you know the answer to that!"

And they shared a long romantic kiss, longer than ever before…

"Hello Ron, Harry. How are you this fine morning?" Hermione asked whimsically.

"Fine, what's with you your all…happy… to happy." answered Ron.

"Well, late last night I found a note and a box on my bed…" Hermione began.

"And he wanted to get back together and promised never to try to do any thing… threatening to you both."

"Well if your happy, were happy, Hermione." agreed Harry.

"Yeah… I've got to go…"

"But Ron, breakfast!" Hermione shouted after him, but it was no use. Ron ran up to Gryffindor tower without looking back…


	7. CHAPTER 7: THE COMING OF THE TRUTH

CHAPTER SEVEN: THE COMING OF THE TRUTH. 

"Ron, where are you?!" shouted Harry.

"Here…" Ron answered under the covers of his four-poster bed.

"Why didn't you come down to dinner? Hermione and Me were worried about you!"

"I… I wasn't feeling well… I'm fine now though…"

"Come out of covers, I brought you something to eat."

"Thanks."

Ron came out from under his blankets and took the plate of stew but put it on his bedside table.

"I didn't think… they would get back together…"

"Who? Oh, you mean Hermione and Draco… It was kind of unexpected, but we should be happy for her. Even if she is with Malfoy."

"Harry can you keep a secret?" Harry nodded his head. "Well, tomorrow I was going to tell Hermione that I liked her…"

"Well that's pretty obvious Ron! Most of the guys here already know that you've had your eye on here since our first day at Hogwarts. On the train, I saw you eyeing her off."

"So every one knew?"

"Every Gryffindor, but Hermione."

"Well, it's too late now…"

"What makes you say that? You go in to her dorm right now and tell her how you've always felt!"

"Are you sure? I mean, what if she thinks I'm an IDIOT!"

"It doesn't matter! Better out than in!"

"Okay I'll do it! Thanks Harry!"

So Ron ran down the stairs then up to the girls dorms.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Yes?"

"Hermione, its Ron! I need to talk to you!"

"Come in!"

"Hermione! Okay this might sound a bit weird, but…Every since that day on the train were we first met… I've always…"

"Come on Ron say it!"

"I've always, fancied you…"

"Really?!"

"Yes really! You're that combination of smart and good looking! All those times my ears have gone red when you enter a room! Harry said it was obvious!"

"Well, I've always… liked you as well, but Ron, I'm with someone at the moment… I'm sorry."

"I just wanted to get it out… That's all."

"Ron, I'm so sorry, I didn't think I would ever have to tell you… But, I'll always like you; you were my first love…"

"Well, can I at least do this?"

Ron leaned in and kissed Hermione on the cheek. He then walked out without another word…

"So, Malfoy, got the mugblood convinced?" asked Crabbe.

"Sure do! She's so convinced she lets me copy her work on easements!" answered Draco boastfully.

"You're saying that you only got with her because she has the brains and not the brawn of a witch? You are definitely living the high-life Malfoy." said Goyle, another of Malfoy's minions.

"She has no idea! And this way, I can get the news on Potter and his show-off Firebolt!"

"Still can't believe it, hey Malfoy?"

"Shut-up Sofronoff! Why do you care any way?!"

"Well, since you're just using Granger… you could take me to the Ball… Unless, you can't handle a real woman…"

"What are you playing at? You've already got a date!" shouted Goyle.

"Oh, puh-leese! Weasley's just a poor little idiot! He couldn't handle me even if he had help from Potter!"

"Well, well, well… another anti Potter supporter… Well Sofronoff, I'll take you to the ball on one condition…"

"Keep talking…"

"Well, you have to charm Potter into giving you his Galleons…" Malfoy held up a small money bag, " And you get also have this and more…"

Malfoy stood there holding up the necklace Hermione had giving back at him when she didn't want anything to do with him.

"Why do you need the money?"

"We had a bet a long time ago… I told him that his Nimbus Two thousand wouldn't last forever, and then we made the bet… Since he lost his Nimbus ages ago, I need that money…"

"How much did you bet?"

"10 Galleons."

"That's the same price as those new Potions books we had to get…" Amelia thought.

"You in Sofronoff?"

"Yeah, sure… oh and call me Amelia…"

She blew Draco a kiss and went back to her dorm…

"Please hand in your essays as I call up your row." snarled Professor Snape.

Amelia was sitting right behind Harry in the third row.

"First row…"

The first row handed in their parchment.

"Second…"

As Harry got up from his seat and brushed against Amelia's desk she tipped over her ink bottle and it spilled over an old text book.

"Watch it, Potter!"

"Sorry… anything I can do?"

"Do you have 10 Galleons for a new book?"

"Talk to me after class..."

"You're not bad Potter…"

After Potions was over, Amelia waited for Harry to come out of the classroom.

"Well, do you have it or not?"

"Yeah, I'll send it to you with my owl.

"Good enough for me…"

And they walked their separate ways.

"Sucker…"

At dinner Hedwig flew down towards Amelia and dropped a small note on her lap.

It read, "_Here are the 10 Galleons. Sorry about the book, Harry Potter._"

"Here you go girl, you earned it…" Amelia muttered to Hedwig as she fed her some stew.

"So did you get it?" asked Draco plopping down next to her.

"Yeah I did, here…" she answered, seeing Hedwig off.

"Thanks… now me and Potter are even."

Then Draco kissed Amelia on the cheek, without knowing that Hermione was watching.

"Did you see that?!" shrieked Hermione.

"What?" asked Ron and Harry at the same time.

"Draco just kissed that Amelia girl!"

"It might have just been a friendly kiss. My dad does that all the time to his secretary at the Ministry." said Ron.

"But it didn't look very friendly; more of a loving type kiss..."

"Why don't you just talk to him your self?" suggested Harry.

"You know your right… I'll send him a howler…"

"Not the best idea… how about just a note."

"Alright, fine…" said Hermione, very disappointed.

So that she did. Straight away she got up and borrowed some parchment from Neville Longbottom and started to write, "_Draco, I need to talk to you now. Come quickly,_

_Love Hermione…_"

"Hey Draco, you've got a lettery thing!" shouted Crabbe.

Draco caught the note and read it.

"Be back in mo…"

He rushed off to the Entrance Hall.

"Hey, Hermione, what's the matter?" he asked.

"Explain to me why you were with that Amelia what's-her-face."

"Err... She's... err..., my cousin! Yes, my cousin!"

"Oh really? It didn't look like it to me…"

"That's how the Mexican greet each other… so really she-"

"I thought she was Australian…" Hermione said, "Come on Draco, tell the truth, did you kiss her or not…"

"I did ok?! Is that what you wanted to here?!"

"Look, Draco, your not taking us seriously. You think you can go around, kissing random girls who think you're single but your not! Draco, I really don't want to end this with you…

But you aren't making this very liveable."

"Please Hermione, I can't bare to be alone again… don't leave me again will you?"

"I have no other choice unless you wise up and calm down! Draco, I love you with all my heart, but you don't seem to love me back..."

"I do… it's just hard to act like I don't like you in front of my mates."

"I don't care about those half-wits, I care about you… Please Draco, don't go around doing this kind of stuff again, you know how much I want this to work…"

"Okay, I promise…"

"Lets go, you can go first so nobody suspects any thing."

So Hermione waited for Draco to sit down and then walked back to the Gryffindor table.

"How did it go?" asked Ron.

"Fine, finally talked some sense into him..."


	8. CHAPTER 8: AGAIN AND AGAIN

Hi there all readers! This is a half comic relief half normal chapter. Hope you like it; I've tried to make it as stupid as possible!

ENJOY:P

"Oh moi god! I can't believe she could do that!"

"Looks like she is really going out with him eh? He's hot and all, but he's a Slytherin, and she's the top-of-the-class type of girl!"

"Well every girl has a soft spot for the bad boy, witch or muggle!"

"To be honest, I think they make an awesome couple; they look perfect together if you ask me!"

"I guess Granger wasn't so- so properly nursed after all!"

"What do you mean by nurse? I would have said she is hard core!"

"You know, that might just be the right words for it Lavender!"

"I still can't believe it I wonder how-"

"I would really appreciate it if you didn't talk about my love life without me knowing!" said Hermione.

"Sorry Hermione… Hey, do you know if Draco has any hot friends to take us to the ball?"

"Okay, number 1. There aren't any other hot boys in Slytherin, and 2. A regular Slytherin wouldn't talk to a Gryffindor like that any way…"

"So that's a no?"

"Sure is. Now are you two still on the hunt for someone to go with?" Hermione asked Pavarti and Lavender Patil.

"Yes." the two answered.

"Well, why not Harry and Ron? They haven't been asked yet; you to could double date!"

"I bags Harry!"

"That's not fair, Pavarti!"

"Okay, so you don't want to go with Ron?"

"I'd rather someone more… charming."

"Aha! Oliver Wood?"

"Isn't he with like, that Ravenclaw girl?"

"Not anymore, she's with Percy Weasley again."

"Okay, I'll go ask him now!"

Hermione had been the one to ask about who to go to the Yule Ball with ever since Ron accidentally let it slip that she had _stolen the heart_ of Draco Malfoy.

They had been secretly going out for 3 months, until this time.

O.O.C: Let's see how Ron was the biggest idiot to tell every one about them.

"Hermione, are you and Draco still going to the ball together, because Neville needs someone to go- OH NO!"

"ROOOOOOOOON!"

O.O.C: And that's how he let it slip the day before… Poor Ron…

"Hey Harry, get up! It's 7:30!"

"Geeze! Why are you so loud?"

"Well, maybe because we've got the whole day off!"

"Why is that again?"

"To get ready for the thing! Come on! Geta move on!"

The Yule Ball was only two weeks away and the teachers were giving the students a day off to go into Hogsmeade and get every thing they could possible need.

They rushed to the girls dormitories and banged on the door as hard as they could until it broke and fell to the ground.

"Arrrrgh! Boys!"

Hermione had been getting changed. At that moment, she was only in her purple bra and knickers.

"Sorry, sorry" Harry and Ron said in chorus, covering their eyes.

"Boy, this awkward."

"Hey wait…EWWW! You sleep in your underwear!"

"Come on!"

They went down stairs into the common room to find only Fred and George Weasley and their friends.

"Hey Harry, this is for you… And it's from some guy with the initials, S.B." said George.

"_Dear Harry, I found these back at our place _(Harry now lived with his godfather) _in a trunk._

_When I came to the scene of the crime I found her your mothers wand clutched tight in her hand. When I went there I did not find any thing of your fathers, but I also found this picture._

_Will see you at Kings Cross in a couple of months._

_Sirius._"

"It's from Sirius. Hey sent me my Mum's wand and a picture of my parents wedding day."

"Wow, this wand is magnificent!" exclaimed Ron.

"And this picture… Your Mum looks so beautiful Harry!" said Hermione.

And then Professor McGonagall walked through the portrait hole and announced,

"Alright, I will be taking the fourth and fifth years to Hogsmeade straight after breakfast."

"That's us!" said Harry and they went down to breakfast.

"I'll be back in a second; I have to talk to Draco."

Hermione walked over to the Slytherin table and got Draco to come into the entrance hall again.

"Hey, what do you need?" asked Draco. "Are you gonna be questioning me again like last time and make me crumble in front of my friends?"

"Well, if you thought I would harass my own boyfriend twice in one week, your wrong. I thought you had the decency to let me talk to you like nothing happened and you would just listen!" screamed Hermione.

"Sorry, say what you want to say."

"Well before I was rudely interrupted, I wanted to ask you if you had every thing sorted out for the ball."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've got to go Potters doing something and have to know what it is!"

"You good for nothing selfish idiot! When I'm talking to you, I expect your full attention!"

"Let go!"

"What was so important that my boyfriend had to leave me for?!"

"Harry just asked Pavarti to the ball!" go, I have to go see!"

"Whatever! Thanks for being a total let-down!"

And Hermione went back to the table she was sitting at with Ron and Harry and asked,

"Oh what did she say?"

"Yes!" said Harry excitedly.

"Well" Hermione started to calm down for Harry and Ron's sake. "That's good Harry. Ron, are you going with anyone?"

"No not yet…"

"If you don't find any body, I'll dance with for a bit."

"Thanks. What were you two fighting about?"

"We weren't fighting…"

"Hermione, it was obvious. We could hear you yelling from here!"

"Well, he wanted to see if Harry would get turned down, so he went off when I was still sort of talking to him!"

"And…"

"I called him a selfish let-down."

"Hermione, maybe you should go with some one else."

"Why?! I still love him! I'm waiting for an apoligie!"

Draco had been talking about the same subject.

"Hey Draco, why don't you just go with Amelia and dump Granger?" asked Crabbe.

"Because without her I won't pass the exams and Father will make me move into the regular dormitories with two!" whispered Draco.

"What's the plan then?"

"I'll get her annoyed, and then ask for forgiveness and then I'll take her to the thing and we go from there!"

"You've got your whole life worked out haven't you, Malfoy?" said Amelia.

"Sure do, what do you want?"

"We're all going to Hogsmeade aren't we?" Draco nodded. "Then I want you to meet me in the Three Broomsticks at 12:00."

"Why?"

"I'm helping you with your plan. Just come and make sure Granger see's you go in."

"Sure, I'll be there."

"FIFTH AND FOURTH YEARS TO ME PLEASE!"

And off they went to Hogsmeade.

"Alright, students. Report back here at 2:00. I will be checking your clothing to see that if it is suitable. Now go on!"

"Okay, me and Harry are going to the suit store and you are going to be…" said Harry.

"In gowns and crowns." replied Hermione. "And why don't we meet in the Three Broomsticks at 12:00 for a Butterbeer?"

"Okay see you then Hermione!" shouted Ron and they both went down different paths to the Hogsmeade high street.

"Hermione!" called Lavender Patil. Hermione walked over. "We want your opinion; this," "Or _this_."

Lavender and Parvati held up two dresses that were exactly the same. Hermione didn't want them to feel stupid.

"Ummm… Well Parvati, wear the one that you're holding and the same with you Lavender."

They tried them on and replied, "Wow Hermione! You were a big help! We could have never picked them our selves!"

"Yeah, no problem…"

Hermione had been trying every dress in the shop, until she was about to leave, but looked up to the shop window.

"Oh! Miss! Miss!" she called to a shop assistant. "Could you bring this one down please?"

Hermione had seen a pink dress with frills on the sleeves and down the skirt of the dress.

Hermione looked in the mirror and smiled with awe.

"Fits love?" asked the assistant.

"Like a dream. How much does this one cost?"

"600 Galleons."

"Great… I've only got 500."

"But at the moment we are having a fifty percent off sale."

"Then I'll take it then!"

Hermione bought the dress as well as a small diamond tiara.

"Ron, aren't you going to try anything on?" asked Harry.

"I haven't found anything yet." complained Ron.

Harry came out of his stall were he was trying on a pair of black dress robes.

"What do you think?"

"Perfect!"

"Hey Ron! Over here!"

Harry had spotted some white and black dress robes.

"Whoa! Fantastic!"

"And they're under your budget!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Anything's better than the ones Mum sent me!"

The boys had bought their robes and had looked at their watches.

"We've got about five minutes. Better get to the Three Broomsticks." said Harry and they went back the way they had come.

**MEANWHILE… **

"Draco! There's Granger comin' down that path! Let's go in now!"said Amelia pulling Malfoy forward.

They went inside just as Ron and Harry met up with Hermione.

"Hermione isn't that Romeo going into the Three Broomsticks?" asked Ron.

"Your right! And he's going in with Amelia Sofronoff! That slimball… Come on lets go in side." said Hermione in a mysterious tone.

"Granger at twelve o'clock!" whispered Draco urgently.

"Hold my hands now!" said Amelia.

"I don't want to hold your-"

"Just do it!"

And they did.

Then a sudden voice had approached their table.

"Isn't this just wonderful…" The voice was Hermione. "I knew you were cheating! That's the final straw!"

"Hermione! I'm so sorry! I thought it was already over between us!"

"Well you were wrong! I can't believe you would back out again because of a silly argument!

Well it's definitely over now!"

"Please Hermione, I didn't know you two were together still either and I was just about to tell him that he still had a chance to make things right! Don't be mad him, be mad at me! I was flirting with him all year and we just had to talk!" said Amelia.

"Oh, I'm already angry at you, cow! I expected something would come between us at the start! And you were unlucky enough for it to be you!"

"I, Miss. Know-it-all, am not it!"

"GIRLS, PLEASE!" shouted Malfoy over the top of the forming fight.

"Look Hermione, just let me do something that might change your mind…" Draco leant forward and kissed Hermione.

O.O.C: AGAIN!!!

This made Hermione's knee's almost give way at the beautiful feeling and kissed him back with a touch of tongue.

But Ron's ears went as red as a turnip.

"Oh Draco… I'm sorry I ever doubted you…"

"It's okay, I'm used to it by now…"

Hermione, knees still knocking, went to sit down with Harry, while Ron held the drinks with his ears burning.

"Thank you Ron." Hermione said whimsically.

"You have to be the most mental person in this place to want him back…"

"I would appreciate it if you could be happy forme for just once! Now I have to go to the bathroom."

"She is right Ron."

"But he's such a scoundrel!"

They looked over to hear him talking about Hermione with Crabbe and Goyle who just came inside.

"- she's completely fooled! I've got my O.W.L's in the bag! Then she'll help me with the N.E.W.T tests."

"What's that?" asked Goyle.

"It doesn't matter! But what does is that I have that mug-blood under a tight spell…"

"You know a spell that controls people!?" asked Crabbe.

"OH SHUT UP!"

"AHA! That's why Draco has such a liking for Hermione! He's just using her for his exams!" discovered Ron.

"We have to warn her! He could break her heart!" agreed Harry.

"When she comes out we have to tell her-"

"Tell me what?" Hermione had just come out of the bathroom.

"Look, Hermione Draco is just using you so he can get his exams top notch!"

"Yeah! We over heard him talking to Crabbe and Goyle!"

"You two feeling okay? Because it doesn't seem like it to me! Is this one of those schemes to get us to break up? Because it isn't going to work!"

"Were not joking! Seriously! Hermione he using you!"

"Well, I really couldn't care less if you two think he is or not. So if you excuse me, I'm going to sit with my boyfriend and forget exactly what you have said!"

"Hermione-"

"Ron, I'm sick of being pushed around by you! (Not so much you Harry.) I want to have a life that is mine!"

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it!"

And Hermione walked away into the dark side...


	9. CHAPTER 9: THE YULE BALL

This is it! Finally the last chapter! Hope you like the ending!!

Cya! ;P

CHAPTER NINE: THE YULE BALL.

The weeks had flown past until the day of the Yule ball.

Hermione was practising the dance with Neville Longbottom, who was quite good at it.

Hermione had forgiving Ron and Harry (But mostly Ron.) for their suspicions about her boyfriend Draco Malfoy, who was in Slytherin.

"Thanks for practising with me Neville." Hermione said.

"No problem, you did help with one that I just couldn't seem to master…"

"Yes, well… Who are you taking to the ball?"

"Oh, umm… Ginny Weasly… I didn't think she would say yes or any thing."

"Well I hope you have a great night!"

"See you!"

"Hermione!"

"Ron, what is it?"

"Help me!!"

Ron was trying on his new tie that he was going to ware to the ball.

But unfortunately he pulled it too tight and it started to choke him.

"Oh Ron! Don't you know how to put on a tie?!"

"It slipped and know it's, gag gag too tight!"

Hermione got out her wand and said, "UNCHOKIEO!"

The tie had come lose and like a snake, slithered down back on the clothing rack where Ron had put it the night before.

"Thanks…"

"Hey Ron…"

"Yeah?"

"What if I fall down on the floor and absolutely embarrass my self?"

"You won't…"

"How do you know?"

"Because you're Hermione Granger!"

"Oh yeah just because I'm top of the class..."

"No because you just won't! Look, you've done things like play real life Wizards chess, you made a Polyjuice potion in a girls bathroom and turned into a cat instead of a person and you've had to reason with a mass murderer and had to go back in time to save an Hippogriff and a innocent man! You have broken basically all the school rules! So a ball should be a breeze!"

"You know the more I think about it, I don't seem as worried as when we first snuck out…"

"You see! You're a rebel!"

"Alright then… I've got to go down stair to the Owlery to send something."

"You can use Pig if you want!"

"Thanks…"

Hermione had just gone down the first flight of steps when Draco was running towards her.

"What's the matter!?" Hermione asked.

"Snake bite…" Draco said clutching his left arm.

"Give me your arm."

Hermione had taken out a strange looking bird whistle and blew on it.

All of a sudden, Dumbledore's phoenix flew down onto her arm.

"Alright now I want you to cry for me okay?"

"Cry?!?"

"Shush!"

The phoenix had nodded its head and bent down and shredded a few tears onto Draco's bite. The infected skin had repaired it self to its regular form.

"Off you go now…"

The bird flew away.

"What the hell was that!?!"

"That is a Phoenix. Its tears heal wounds. That's why I called for it."

"Wow, thanks. Okay I'll see you tonight."

Draco pecked her on the check softly and walked away.

She went down to the Owlery, found Pig and tied the letter to his leg.

"Now, take it to my house, it's for my mother and father." she whispered to the over excited owl and it flew through the window.

All the girls were going to the Hogsmeade salon to get done.

"Hermione, aren't you going with them?" asked Harry.

"No, I'm doing it myself."

"Are you sure?!"

"Harry did you forget what I am?"

"What?"

"Harry, I'm a witch! I'm going to use my wand! Use your head!"

"It's almost five, I better start to try to tame my hair."

"Oh your right, I'm going to get ready! I'll see you there!"

Hermione went to her dormitory and took out her dress.

She sat down at one of the girl's vanity tables and took out her wand.

"Hairio!"

All of a sudden, her hair started to brush it's self and clipping it in all different places.

Then Hermione muttered "Makeipio!" and then her makeup was doing it self as well.

Hermione picked up her copy of young witches weekly and read to pass the time.

"Alright, Harry, that's enough hair gel!" said Ron.

"But- It –Won't- Go- Down!" exclaimed Harry.

"Just wash it off. Here."

Ron poured the water from the water jug on the window sill onto Harry head slowly and then grabbed a towel started to rub Harry's head furiously.

"Okay, Ron-Ron it's dry!"

"Alright! Don't have to yell."

The boy's took out their dress robes and started to dress.

"Let's see if I can do up my tie…"

With luck, Ron successfully put his tie on without choking.

"How do I look Ron?"

"Great, me?"

"Perfect! Come on, we have to go and get our dates."

Hermione's hair and makeup were done and she was just about to get into her dress when he remembered, "Oh, I forgot my tiara!" She put it on her head and grabbed her dress.

"Zippio!" and she was ready.

Hermione was the last one out of her common room to go down to the great hall.

She made it to the stairs of the Entrance hall and peered down the corner looking for Draco.

She spotted him down near the bottom of the stairs and started to walk down.

Ron and Harry were both standing there as well. Thy saw her coming down and Harry waved but Ron said, "BLOODY HELL."

"She waved back and walked towards Draco.

They walked out to the Great Hall.

"What happened to Hermione?" asked Ron stunned.

"Ron, you still like her don't you…" said Harry sniggering.

Ron's ears started to turn from white to red.

"No, I've never seen her like this before."

Harry let out a cough that sounded a lot like, "Ears"

"Are not… are they?"

Harry nodded.

Hermione and Draco had just finished dancing.

"I'll be back in a minute!" said Draco.

"Finally!" Amelia said.

She was wearing a purple mini dress with black velvet stripes going down to the waist.

"Sorry, hard to please that one. Do you want to dance?"

"Alrighty then." After the third song Hermione had been waiting, she went over to where Harry and Ron were sitting.

"Hey gulp Hermione." Ron said nervously.

"Have you two danced yet?"

"No, our dates deserted us." Harry said.

"But Harry thinks Cho Chang will come and want to dance with him…"

But Harry was right. Cho had just a fight with her date, Cedric Diggory, and came and asked Harry to dance.

"Ron do you want to dance?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

As they walked on to the dance floor, Hermione's jaw dropped.

Sitting at on off the tables, were Draco and Amelia kissing.

"I don't believe it!" Hermione shouted, walking towards them.

"Hermione! It's not what it looks-"

"Oh save it! You lying cheating scoundrel! You did it again!" Hermione said through tears.

"Hermione please let me explain!"

"Why did you get with me Draco!?! Why?"

"Because... ALRIGHT! I did because your top of the class and I wanted your smarts for my exams! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?!?!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WANT!!"

"Look Hermione, just give me a chance! We could make it work!!"

"But I know you would use my again!"

"Not this time… Please…"

Hermione thought for a minute.

"You know what Malfoy, stuff your ring, and stuff your bracelet!

You better take a picture, it'll last longer!"

"You never told me you got her all this! It's over between us too!" announced Amelia and walked away.

"You okay Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Fine…Oh, what the hell!"

Hermione grabbed Ron's head and gave him a huge kiss on the lips with a little hint of tongue.

"Do you still want to dance?"

"Why not?"

They danced close together all night long.

TWO YEARS LATER…

Every one was going down to the graduation to see off the seventh years.

Dumbledore stood up.

"I am glad to say that we are handing out awards tonight for our seventh years."

Dumbledore held up a medal.

"Miss Hermione Granger, for making top of the class in her first year."

Hermione stood next to Dumbledore wearing her medal.

"Mr. Ronald Weasly, for showing true Gryffindor courage in times of need."

Ron, looking surprised, walked up to stand next to Hermione with his ears as red as a beetroot.

"And Mr. Harry Potter, for standing up to fiends, monsters and The Dark Lord himself."

The entire hall cheered.

Cho Chang kissed him on the cheek as he walked up to the Dumbledore.

"May I wish you all the best of luck for the future and good luck to you all!"

They seventh years threw up their pointed black hats as the rest of the school cheered.

"Ron, I forgot to do something two years ago!"

"What?"

She walked u to Draco Malfoy and,

SLAP!

Then she walked up to Ron and kissed at the same time Cho did to Harry.

THE END.

What an ending! Really hope you liked it!

Look out for my next fanfic which will be out soon!

CYA SOON!


End file.
